


We're Goin' Up Like Fire

by thistlesloth



Series: A New Take on Reality [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: HA! GAYYYYYY, M/M, seriously though they fuckin', this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistlesloth/pseuds/thistlesloth
Summary: Lucifer and Sandalphon have wanted each other for millennia. Now, as their first vacation after Lucifer's revival begins, they finally have a chance to do something about it...
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: A New Take on Reality [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560691
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	We're Goin' Up Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> STARTING THE NEW YEAR WITH A BANG, WHEE!
> 
> The first bit is MAYBE A LITTLE plot related but it's mostly just... establishing that they've landed in Auguste. You can skip this if you're only concerned about the overarching plot :3 Porn only begins after the cut, though, so you're safe to read til there if you really want!
> 
> (if you're just horny I'm sorry, I'm still figuring out smut, but you're welcome to my attempt at it)

The sky was blushing softly by the time the Grandcypher made landfall at Auguste, the sun shedding her gauze of clouds as she dipped seawards. The deck was crowded to capacity, everyone aboard peering over the railings to watch as they skimmed the fire-tinted waters to come to rest at one of the low airship moorings. As soon as Rackam gave him the nod, Eugen hopped the railing and slid down a rope, pausing to pass out back slaps and handshakes before he directed the ground crew in tethering the airship safely in her berth.

It was full dusk by the time they finished and ran the gangplank out - a foolish thing to do at night for any ordinary ship, but the Grandcypher was no ordinary ship - and only then did the crowd on deck disperse. Sandalphon watched them go, perched atop the rigging and tucked close into Lucifer’s side. “Should we go ashore now or wait ‘til tomorrow?”

“Wait, I think was the consensus?” Lucifer looked down at Sandalphon, wings folding a little closer around him. “Unless you’d like to -”

“No, no, I don’t have a preference.” Sandalphon didn’t even try to hide the besotted little smile that flitted across his face. “This is entirely up to you. And there’s no wrong answer.”

“I see.” For a moment, all was still - and then Lucifer smiled shyly and murmured, "perhaps we ought to go to bed, then? So that we're well-rested for tomorrow."

The protest at how early it was to be thinking of sleep died on Sandalphon's lips, crushed beneath the softly insistent press of Lucifer's. It didn't try to rise again, and Sandalphon - letting himself be greedy - chased the kiss before it could fully end. Lucifer wound up pressed back against the mast, Sandalphon leaning into him to keep him there, wings fluttering sporadically for balance. They kissed slowly, tentatively - still feeling one another out - Sandalphon slipping closer a breath at a time until he was perched in Lucifer's lap.

He braced his toes against the spar Lucifer was straddling, pushed up for leverage - but no sooner had his lips touched Lucifer's than he felt the smooth leather of his shoes slip and fell sideways with a yelp. Lucifer made a startled little noise, and there was a brief flurry of snowy plumage - and then Sandalphon found himself cradled in Lucifer's arms as they wafted lightly down to the deck. They landed silently, Lucifer’s soft-soled shoes soundless on the wood, and Sandalphon laughed helplessly as he wriggled free. “You didn’t have to - I could’ve caught myself.”  
“I wanted to catch you, though.” Lucifer’s voice was sweetly shy as he dipped his head to lean his forehead against Sandalphon’s, hands sliding down the smaller archangel’s arms to tangle their fingers together. “I haven’t done that nearly enough.” He couldn’t quite hide his painful little wince as he folded his half-dozen wings - Sandalphon tugged one hand free, reached out to touch, light pooling at his fingertips.

“You didn’t have to hurt yourself to do it,” he scolded gently, finding the bruise on Lucifer’s wing and pouring healing into it ‘til it faded, “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Lucifer closed his eyes, leaned into Sandalphon’s touch, wings arching and folding into a moon-silvered cocoon around them as he did. “I’ll do my best not to.”

Sandalphon sighed quietly, swallowed back the sharp _your best isn’t all that great in this one case_ in favor of popping up on tiptoes to steal another kiss, whispered, “you mentioned an early bedtime?” Against Lucifer’s lips.

He was promptly swept back off his feet, and couldn’t help but laugh as he was carried away.

* * *

They hit the bed together in a flurry of feathers and a clatter of shed footwear, and Sandalphon was almost smiling too hard to renew the kiss they’d broken in falling. Lucifer’s hands were still against his back, the touch soft and warm, seemingly waiting - and suddenly Sandalphon was impatient; they’d waited and they’d waited and enough was _enough_ -

He craned his neck, stole a single kiss, drew back to bite down on the side of Lucifer’s neck and yank him down, flipping them over so Lucifer was spread across the mattress on his back, dawnbreak wings splayed beneath them like a pool of early morning sky. Sandalphon swept his gaze over the lovely sight, then stooped over Lucifer, trailing exploratory kisses along his pink-flushed jawline. “Is -” he paused, cleared his throat, felt his face starting to burn with embarrassment as he pulled back to catch his lover’s eye, “is this okay, Lucifer?”

Lucifer stared at him blankly for an instant, then nodded, reached up to brush Sandalphon’s unruly hair out of his eyes. “Yes. Yes, please - keep going?”

Sandalphon nodded, caught Lucifer’s hand and pressed a kiss to his palm and squeezed it to his cheek for a moment, then released it and bent down to kiss Lucifer properly, long and slow, deep and soft. His hands were already busy at the laces at the front of the shirt Lucifer wore, and he had to bite back an irritable whine when he realized he’d have to stop kissing Lucifer to get it off, since it went on over the head. Lucifer, who was tugging absently at the hem of Sandalphon’s shirt at the same time, seemed to come to a concurrent realization - which led to the two primarchs breaking apart simultaneously, peeling off their upper garments in frantically hasty unison and crashing back together in a kiss that swiftly turned filthy, hands roaming over freshly-bared skin.

Sandalphon was panting like he’d flown for days when he finally drew back, cupping Lucifer’s face in his hands. “What do you -” he started - was cut off by Lucifer yanking him back down, muffling a startled noise against rosy lips.  
“Everything, anything,” Lucifer breathed when he finally relented, hands smoothing up and down Sandalphon’s flanks, “please.”

Sandalphon swallowed hard - nodded. “Alright. Alright, okay.” Dipped down to kiss Lucifer once more, then bent to nip at his collarbone, wringing a gasp out of the pale primarch. “Everything?”  
“Whatever you’re willing to give,” Lucifer murmured, and the wariness in his eyes twisted Sandalphon’s emotions into an uncomfortable knot. “Just - you.”

Sandalphon pressed a kiss to the center of Lucifer’s chest, just above the rapid thrum of his core. “You have me,” he muttered, eyes low, “you always have me, you’ve always _had_ me, don’t be ridiculous.” And then he _bit_ , and Lucifer whined, high and heady.

Sandalphon worked his way down Lucifer’s body slowly, marking his way with bites and kisses, mapping ahead with his hands. Lucifer was quiet, but emotive all the same - arching and whimpering and gasping, watching Sandalphon’s progress with awe-widened eyes. Sandalphon was _giddy_ with it - drunk on the way Lucifer watched him, on his tiny sounds of ecstatic want.

They both froze, almost as though they’d agreed to, as soon as Sandalphon got Lucifer’s trousers open. It was - momentous, really, the two of them finally together like this. Something new, something to be savored.

Of course, then Sandalphon got his mouth on Lucifer and both of them quickly forgot the gravitas of the occasion in favor of _want, yes, more._ Neither of them really knew what they were doing - but Sandalphon found that the experimentation just made it all the better. Lucifer, of course, seemed to like everything; every reaction a wordless, _yes, yes, please yes_ that went straight to Sandalphon’s cock. Every touch wrung a gorgeous little noise out of him, and Sandalphon thought that he could stay like this for a mortal lifetime or more, learning all the sounds Lucifer made for want of him.

But later, later, he thought - pulled back with a wet little sound, pressed a kiss to the very tip of Lucifer’s cock that wrenched a breathless cry from the pale primarch, and leaned over to rummage his bedside table. He was always grudgingly grateful for Cagliostro’s meddling before - the woman took it upon herself to ensure every personal room on the Grandcypher was fully stocked for what she cheerfully called ‘adult pursuits’ - and he’d taken full advantage even when it was just him. Now, with Lucifer spread beneath him, hard and wanting - well, he’d been more grateful to her before, but at the moment he could scarcely remember when. He set the lubricant on the bed, and stood to strip out of his trousers, watching with a smile as Lucifer arched off the mattress and wriggled out of his own. Both pairs landed in a single heap as Sandalphon slipped back onto the bed, as he fumbled open the little bottle of slippery ointment and anointed his fingers. “Do you -”

“Inside me, please -” Lucifer gasped, and Sandalphon had to close his eyes and breathe through the spike of desire that shot through him at that.

“Alright,” he whispered, and nudged Lucifer’s legs apart, settling between them, bent to kiss a pale thigh as he sought Lucifer’s entrance with slick fingers - took Lucifer’s cock back in his mouth as he pressed inside. Lucifer was a work of art like this, lips bitten red, a flush sweeping from his exquisite cheekbones down nearly to his navel as he arched and whined and pleaded for more. Sandalphon gave it, eager nearly to the point of frenzy as he hollowed his cheeks around the cock in his mouth, as he fucked his lover open on his fingers - one, then two, then three.

A hand in Sandalphon’s hair yanked him upward, and Lucifer - bent nearly double to do it - kissed him frantically, gasped out a, “please, _now._ ” 

The smaller angel growled, half-feral - pulled his fingers free and hastily slicked his own rigid length, grabbed Lucifer by the hips and lined himself up and thrust home in a single rapid push. Lucifer cried out softly, wound his long legs around Sandalphon’s waist - pulled the smaller angel flush against him, slender fingers knotting in dark hair as he curled in for another kiss. Sandalphon all but melted into it, slowing the roll of his hips to cage Lucifer against the mattress, devouring him sweetly. 

It didn't last long, of course - now that they'd started, there was no stopping them. Soon enough, Sandalphon had one arm beneath the small of Lucifer's back and one curved over his head to protect him from knocking his head into the wall as the smaller angel pounded into him. Lucifer let himself be manhandled, surrendered utterly to the rhythm Sandalphon had set - punishingly rapid, brutally soft. As Sandalphon's thrusts grew more erratic, he freed the arm beneath Lucifer to wrap that hand around his cock - biting his moan into Lucifer’s throat as the pale primarch threw his head back with a choked “ah!”

The end came swiftly, all at once - Sandalphon thrust to the hilt once more, panting his orgasm as he ruthlessly jerked Lucifer’s dripping cock ‘til his lover came too, painting Sandalphon’s hand sticky white. The smaller primarch made eye contact with Lucifer as he licked his fingers clean, chuckling softly at the little whine his actions wrenched from his lover’s throat - then pulled out, leaned down to grab his shirt and dried his hand before crawling up to snuggle into Lucifer’s arms.

“Good?” He whispered, kissing the just-barely-visible bruise of the bite he’d left on Lucifer’s collarbone. He knew he should probably be embarrassed - he’d been so _wanton_ \- but he couldn’t find the energy to be anything other than lazily contented with life as a whole.

“Very good,” came the sleepy response, sealed with a kiss, “thank you.”

Sandalphon, drowsy and sated, still greedily chased Lucifer’s lips, still stole another kiss, two, three, before he finally sank into sleep. Lucifer himself barely had the mental wherewithal to tug the blankets over them before he too succumbed, wrapped in his beloved as he’d always yearned to be.


End file.
